


Cats

by Capucine



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 is curious to know what the animal is in the picture. 3 and 4 are more than happy to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'cat.'

The picture shows a furry thing, with greenish eyes and what looks like a smile on its face. 9 knows it’s a photograph, and that whoever came before them created it, but he doesn’t know the creature in the picture.

“What is it?” he asks 3 and 4, who are busily cataloguing pictures of various things.

3 blinks, and looks over at 4. They flash at each other a few times, as if debating how to explain it.

4 grabs 9’s arm (still a little tentatively, like the twins do now that it’s just the four of them) and takes him towards a blank piece of paper. His eyes flash, and suddenly, 9 is seeing this creature in action.

It leaps, gracefully, up onto a rail of some kind. It walks on the thin surface like it is just as easy as walking on a broad, flat surface. Then, a human snuggles it off of the railing.

That’s when 4 stops. He looks over at 9, as if to say, _See? That’s what it is._

“But what’s it called?” 9 wants to know, and 3 points at a page in one of their books.

_Cat_ , it reads, and there’s more jargon beneath it.

9 reads, and discovers another one of the animals that inhabited the earth before its total destruction of life. He discovers cats were pets of humans, and that they were very soft and kind of self-centered. He discovers their scientific name, _Felis Catus_.

And he wonders, once again, what it would have been like to see this world in a time before the death of every living creature. He wonders what wonders they could have seen.

But then 7 returns, reporting, “There is something growing on a stack of newspapers; it’s fuzzy and purple-blue!”

That’s when he remembers this world is still coming back to life. As 3 and 4 excitedly follow 7, 9 smiles to himself.

Perhaps they will see things like cats someday.

Or maybe things even better.


End file.
